


Torn Canvas

by Jakuriin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Awesome Gabriel, Big Brother Dean, Bromance to Romance, Emotional Dean, Everyone Needs A Hug, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Human Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, OTP Feels, Outcast Castiel, Protective Bobby Singer, Winchester Feels, destiel au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakuriin/pseuds/Jakuriin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of their father, Dean decides he and Sam need a new start. After working his ass off for three months to ensure their survival he and Sam move to South Dakota where Dean meets Castiel Novak, an outcast, ridiculed by his peers and struggling with his own demons, can the two polar opposites save one another, or will they each succumb to their own inescapable darkness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first Destiel fanfic, so I hope you enjoy ^-^
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the song 'Hey Jude' in any shape or form :)

“Sammy? Hey little man, wake up we’ve gotta get going!” Dean shook his little brothers shoulder gently with one hand, using the other to run his shaking fingers through strands of Sam’s dark brown hair that were clinging to his clammy forehead.  
He was the most peaceful Dean had seen him in weeks, long lashes dusting his flushed cheeks. He was curled up on his left side, a worn teddy bear clutched tightly to his chest – the one their father had given him for his birthday three years ago.

When Sam didn’t even respond Dean gave a fond smile and scooped the younger boy into his arms and effectively waking his kid brother from his slumber, causing a pair of big hazel eyes to flicker open. “Hey Dean!” Sam’s voice was slightly raspy from sleep as he looked up at Dean with that fond look the older Winchester loved so much.  
Frankly Sam was his everything, all their lives it had just been the two of them against the world. They’d both always look forward to the days when their father was off work and they’d all sit around the table and had dinner together, just like when their mother was alive. 

But their father was gone too, they were truly alone.  
They needed a new start, for the past three months Dean had worked his ass off, juggling two jobs in hopes they’d have enough money to keep them going for a couple of weeks while Dean searched for a job in a new state.

“Dean?” Sam’s gentle voice brought him out of his reverie,  
“Yeah Sammy?”  
“Are you okay? You seem sad!” The twelve year old stared up at him intently, bouncing slightly on the edge of the worn mattress.  
“You don’t need to worry about me kiddo, I’m just fine!”  
“You don’t seem fine!” Damn that kids perception.  
“I’m just a little tired Sammy, I’ll be okay!” Sam frowned unsatisfied yet unwilling to question his exhausted brother any longer, he worried about Dean, he’d been working so hard lately he’d barely slept or eaten and there were bags under his kind green eyes.

“Where’d you say we were going again?” Sam could see his brother relax visibly at the change of topic.  
“South Dakota.”  
“Where Uncle Bobby lives?!” Sam questioned excitedly;  
“Yeah Sammy, where Uncle Bobby lives!”

“Are we going to visit him?” Suddenly the excitement left the twelve year old’s voice and his eyes grew sad. “What if he doesn’t know about dad?”  
“Honestly Sam” Dean replied, voice gentle, “I don’t think he does!”

“So can we go see him?”  
“Would you like to?” He received a vigorous nod in response and gave a small smile/

“Alright, we’ll go visit Uncle Bobby! Now go get dressed yeah? I’ll make breakfast okay?” With that Dean pulled Sam to his feet, ruffling his hair affectionately.

“Okay! Uh Dean?”  
“Hm?”  
“Love you!” Dean felt his chest swell and he shot his little brother a genuine smile;  
“I love you too Sammy”

“I missed your proper smile!” Sam exclaimed, almost victoriously, and Dean couldn’t help but give a slight laugh.

“Whatever you say kiddo, get dressed now okay!”  
“Yeah, yeah” Sam responded cheekily as Dean rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time the Winchesters reached South Dakota, Dean was convinced it had been the longest drive of his life. Sam snoozed comfortably in the passenger seat next to him, his deep, steady breathing was almost comforting to Dean, his whole life, losing Sam had always been his biggest fear, he was always afraid that one day he’d turn away for a split second and his precious brother would be gone. He knew it was irrational, truly he did, but was always there, lurking in the darkest depths of his own mind. Shaking his head vigorously to disperse the troubling thought he frowned slightly and tucked his worn leather jacket tighter around his younger sibling. “Almost there Sammy;” he muttered, returning his attention to the remainder of their journey.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d visited ‘Singer’s Auto Repairs’ and he’d have been lying had he said he wasn’t feeling rather apprehensive.  
Pulling into the battered drive, he shook Sam awake gently, his mind racing in the process, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea afterall….

“We’re here?”  
“Yeah kiddo, we’re here!” Sam’s face lit up as he climbed clumsily out of the Impala. Dean could feel his fingers trembling as he struggled to lock the car door. “Remember, he probably doesn’t know about dad, and don’t forget your manners!” he added, almost as an afterthought.  
“Yeah Dean, manners, got it!” Sam responded dismissively.

With shaking hands, Dean knocked three times in quick succession on the door before taking a couple paces back, moving closer to his younger brother.

Within minutes, they could hear the door creak open as Bobby Singer peered around it, expression unreadable as he caught sight of the two boys standing awkwardly in his doorway. “Sam, Dean? What’re you two doing here, and why ain’t yer daddy with ye?”

When both boys stared down at their battered up trainers in perfect sync, Bobby knew instantly something had happened, and it sure as hell wasn’t something good.

“Boys?”  
“Dad’s dead” Dean blurted, voice barely audible. 

“You two’d better come in then, seems we have a lot to talk about!”  
Bobby hadn’t changed at all since they’d last seen him. He still wore the same flannel shirts with a pair of worn blue jeans covered in oil. A filthy rag hanging from his pocket, usual baseball cap perched on his balding head.  
“What happened to your daddy boys?” Bobby’s voice was grim as he escorted the brothers to a cluttered oak table sitting down in one of the old chairs and gesturing for Sam and Dean to do the same.

“He was hit by a drunken driver on his way home from work one night, it killed him instantly.” Sam seeming to sense his older brother’s distress, pat Dean’s knee, peering up at him with a small smile and calming Dean visibly.  
“Poor old John!” Bobby muttered “When’d this happen?!”

“About three months back” Dean responded monotonously, looking anywhere but Bobby. 

“Three months, and I’mma take a guess and say you’ve been raisin’ Sam all by yourself!”  
“Yes sir.” 

“So what are y’all doing in South Dakota?”  
“We needed a new start Bobby!”

“So you just packed up and came here?”  
“Pretty much, I enrolled Sam and I in the local school in the town fifteen minutes from here, paid a deposit on an apartment on the outskirts and worked my ass off for the past three months so Sammy and I have enough money to keep us going until I find a new job.”

“You’re just a kid Dean-”  
“I can’t afford to be a kid right now Bobby!” He noticed Sam yawn widely next to him and gave a fond smile.  
“I know we turned up here out of the blue, but would it be possible that we stay here the night? I don’t think Sammy is up for anymore travelling tonight.”

“Yeah kid, there’s a spare room upstairs, first door on the right.” Dean shot Bobby the most grateful smile he could muster and placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder, guiding the sleepy teen through the house. When they reached the aforementioned guest room, Sam flopped exhaustedly onto the creaky metal framed bed with a yawn. 

“Aren’t you gonna change into your PJ’s kiddo?” Dean questioned sitting next to his brother with a tired smile.  
“Nope, m’tired”  
Huffing a laugh Dean pushed himself to his feet, rolling his green eyes fondly, “Alright kiddo g’night!” He went to leave only to have his arm grabbed roughly by his hazel eyed brother.

“Sammy?”  
“Could you sing for me, please, the song mom sang before, before-” Dean was slightly taken aback by the unusual request and gave his brother a curious look.  
“Why Sammy? You haven’t asked for that since-”

“Please Dean?” Dean couldn’t say no to the big eyes that stared up at him with such childlike innocence.  
“Alright.” He exhaled shakily and sat next to his brother once more. He wasn’t even sure he remembered the words, but Sam was looking up at him with such hopefulness that he just couldn’t refuse him.  
“Hey Jude, don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better, remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better” He knew his voice was shaking desperately but Sam seemed unperturbed gazing up at him with a satisfied half-smile  
“Hey Jude, don't be afraid, you were made to go out and get her, the minute you let her under your skin, then you begin to make it better” As the song continued Sam’s smile seemed to widen and Dean could feel himself mirroring him.  
“And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain, don't carry the world upon your shoulders, for well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool, by making his world a little colder. Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah.” He stopped abruptly, realising he couldn’t remember what came next and gave a small chuckle, “Sorry kiddo, I don’t remember the words!” At Sam’s grin, he stood to his feet, pulling the covers further over his little and ruffling his younger siblings hair affectionately. 

“Love you Dean!” Sam mumbled tiredly as he clutched the duvet tighter in his hands, “I love you too Sammy!” And with that he slipped out the bedroom door, flicking the light off behind him. 

Dean knew it wouldn’t be easy, starting a new school, a new job in a state, miles from everything he’d ever known.  
But he could, and he would, for Sam.


End file.
